JoeyGraceffa
|Placing = 10th |Loyalties = *Aureylian *CaptainSparklez |Challenges = 3 |Votes Against = 6 |Days = 39 |Season2 = YouTuber Survivor: All-Stars |Tribes2 = |Placing2 = 9th |Challenges2 = 1 |Votes Against2 = 7 |Days2 = 36 (22 on island) }} is a contestant from YouTuber Survivor 1. He appeared in YouTuber Big Brother Heroes .vs. Villains for a Vampire-themed Special. He later competed in YouTuber Survivor: All-Stars. Outgoing and fun, Joey is playing a relaxed game. Letting faith decide instead of controlling the events. Joey is known to have a rivalry against HBomb. In Week 4, the vote ended in a tie with Aurey, his true loyalty. At the viewer vote, Joey was saved, but lost his alliance member in the process. In Week 6, Joey was faced with receiving the highest percentage, leaving him at a disadvantage. Despite his effort to mend his relationship, he was voted out as the Pixel Tribe was divided. In his second run, Joey was more successful surviving weeks despite being an easy target. During the tribe switch, his tribe lost the immunity with Joey as the target; however, Life fought back to save him and target Vixella instead, which was successful. In the coming week, Ratatashi suffered their third loss and entered another Tribal Council. His alliance blindsided him when Life and Jack combined their forces and voted off Joey by a 2-1-1 vote. In Redemption Island, Joey defeated Mark, who had won the previous 2 challenges. Luckily, Joey emerged victorious. One week before one Inhabitant returns, Joey faced off his last opponent, Shubble. Unfortunately, Joey lost to her, becoming the 2nd jury member. Voting History YouTuber Survivor Notes * In Episode 6, the vote ended in a 2-2-2-1-1 tie between Joey, Jordan, and HBomb, forcing a viewer vote tiebreaker. Joey and HBomb were saved and remained in the game. * In Episode 8, the vote ended in a 2-2-1-1-1 tie between Joey and Aurey, forcing a viewer vote tiebreaker. Joey was saved and remained in the game. Game History In Week 1, Joey is shown to have a strong connection with Aurey. During the first Immunity Challenge, he painted a picture worth $104. At a total of $825, the Byte tribe won their first immunity. In Week 2, his relationship with Stacy and Devon depleted entering the second week. However, his lowest bond is HBomb as it is the lowest. At the Immunity Challenge, he had sit-out as he had the lowest energy. At 27 points, Byte tribe won their second immunity. In the middle of the week, he is in a romantic relationship with a woman named Vivian, a Sim outside the walls. In Week 3, he went against Kiingtong in a Pumpking Carving contest and won. Survivor: All-Stars TBA Voting History Trivia *In real life, he and Stacy are very close friends, but in this series, the two appear to have a rivalry. *Each time Joey went to Tribal Council, he received two votes from his tribe. Consistently, these two votes are by HBomb and Stacy. Category:YouTuber Survivor Contestant Category:Male Contestants Category:Byte Tribe Category:Pixel Tribe Category:YouTuber Survivor 1 Category:Contestants Category:10th Place Category:YouTuber Survivor: AS Category:9th Place